


indigestion

by kemonomimi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>triple dates ensure shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indigestion

It’s like a call has been issued, the way they all file into a restaurant and take a seat at the same table without complaining. It’s after they’re all seated that the chaos starts up, first with Miyaji threatening to run over everyone present with a truck and Takao laughing because, really, what are the odds?

If they didn’t know better, they might have thought that they all planned to all come to the same restaurant on the same day, but that isn’t the case – not at all.

As Midorima curses everyone to the lower pits of hell Akashi looks like the cat that swallowed the canary and all the cream because he’s groping Shintarou’s leg under the table and Takao can’t decide if that’s a cute couple thing or a threat, because it’s his motto to never trust a ginger with a god complex.

Nothing changes even after the food arrives, except they are polite enough to pause for bites and swallows before the chaos rises up again, and Midorima is having a hell of a time digesting his food beause Mibuchi looks like he wants to eat Takao instead of what’s on his plate.

Eventually their plates are clean and Hayama’s trying to crop a feel under the table and Miyaji kicks him so hard that the probably psychotic dribbler finds himself on the floor devoid of chair, having just barely missed crashing into Mibuchi who is trying to force-feed Takao the last bit of his meal but the boy who looks like his headband is too tight and pulling on his face isn’t having it.

Their table is causing a ruckus and Shintarou is hotly embarrassed, but Akashi makes a move to settle into his lap and shields Shintarou’s eyes with cupped hands like blinders on a horse so he will not react violently when the Rakuzan captain, who has been mostly silent during this entire occasion coaxes him into a kiss.

It is the growing intimacy of said kiss which eventually calms the other two sets of boys down for a moment – at least until Miyaji makes a crude, cutting comment, and Hayama’s eyes grow as big as saucers because he had no idea his captain was that good with his tongue – and wow, Midorima made an interesting noise and he wondered if Miyaji would sound like that or if he’d punch him if he tried!!

So of course he tries, since he’s not the brightest crayon in the box, and ends up sporting a lovely red mark across his face, and meanwhile Takao is possibly being kidnapped but no one is really paying close enough attention to help him, nor can they determine if he even wants to be helped.

It isn’t long before the staff of the restaurant finally have enough and punt all three couples outside.

That was the fucking craziest meal he’s ever seen, but even Miyaji had to admit the scary little red-head looked considerably less prone to fits of rabid behavior when he was holding onto Midorima’s beltloops in a surprisingly couple-like gesture of affection even though Akashi still gave him the heebie-jeebies. 

Shintarou doesn’t care if the other two couples are out of earshot when he turns a heated glare to Akashi and says, “I’m never triple-dating again.”

And Akashi just gives him a humored look and paps his cheek and says, “Don’t pout, Shintarou, it’s not a pleasant look for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr & old account, sorry.


End file.
